Heretofore rigid stackable and collapsible containers have been employed in industry for the manufacture, storage and transport of parts of any size. The containers are for single purpose use and are not designed to handle every part and to serve every purpose. The particular containers may be stacked for convenient storage and may be transported by a lift truck or other vehicle from place to place. The containers of generally rectangular configuration, may have side or end assemblies or panels constructed, as an example, from plastic, corrugated sheet metal, metal wire or flat metal sheet to retain small parts or combinations thereof. Other containers may have assemblies or panels which are open but have structural elements, sufficient to retain larger products such as gasoline tanks. Various combinations of side and end assemblies and panels may be employed in a single container designed for a particular part or product.